Feels like Home
by AkuRokuDreamer
Summary: Takes place after KH2:When Roxas had a dream about a certin redhead,he tells Sora and Riku that he wants to go to the place where he'd died.What will happen there?Will he move on or will he breakdown and never move on or will something different happen?
1. Dream

**A/N: This is going to be my first AkuRoku fanfic, I'm really proud to have written this. If there's something that I need to work on tell me. If you review I'll give you a cookie and you can take Roxas home. This fanfic will have 5 chapters so It'll be short, plus chapter 5 is the best of all the chapters I'll have on this fanfic it'll be really heartwarming and super sweetness in it. And I'm planning to make another AkuRoku fanfic but its going to take time, maybe a few months.**

**Roxas: Nobody is going to take me home!**

**AkuRokuDreamer: Oh yes they can. **

***Evil laugh***

**Roxas: NO!!!**

***Roxas runs away***

**AkuRokuDreamer: Looks like I have to use the rope.**

***grabs rope and runs after him***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts they belong to Square Enix and Disney, not me.**

**Chapter 1: _"Dream"_**

Roxas was surrounded by complete darkness, walking without even being aware of where he was going.

He came to a stop as he saw color ahead of him.

Red…..

He walked towards the color; Roxas then noticed the color became what looks like red hair and a body below it.

He then started running screaming.

"…….!"

The figure didn't stop; instead it was getting farther away every step Roxas took. Until the figure was gone.

"……………..!!!!!!!"

Sora woke up with a fright. This wasn't his dream it was Roxas.

"Roxas are you okay?"

_"Ya I'm fine I just hate for you to see my dreams."_ said Roxas who's inside Sora's head.

"Okay." Ever since Roxas was one with Sora again a year ago they shared everything including dreams. It was like one body with two souls.

_"Hey Sora?" _said Roxas

"Ya?"

Sora knows what Roxas wants to ask. He waits for the moment to come.

_"I want to ask you……"_

The next day was a gorgeous day to go outside. Riku stood on the beach on looking at the sea.

"Hey Riku!!"

Riku looked behind him he saw Sora running across the beach at 100 M.P.H. towards him.

"What's up Sora?" said Riku as he looked at the brunette as Sora trying to catch his breath.

Sora finally looked up after he got enough oxygen.

"Can Roxas ask you something?" said Sora.

"Ya sure." said the slivered haired teen as he looked at his best friend in confusion.

Roxas then separated from Sora's body. He was transparent like a ghost; Riku fell down on the sand in amazement.

Riku could see the palm trees behind Roxas.

"Riku you can still summon the portal, right?" said Roxas.

"Ya I think so, why?" said Riku.

Riku was still on the ground his face had the look of a "WTF" look and confusion of what Roxas was trying to ask. There was silence for a moment between the three teens.

"You don't have to say it right now." said the slivered haired teen.

"No I want to." said Roxas as he shakes his head.

"I…..I just…." said the blonde as he looked at the ground.

"I want to…..to visit the place where……he'd died." said Roxas as his voice started cracking.

There was another silence that seems to last longer than the last one.

"Oh…I see." said Riku as he's trying to get off the ground, with Sora helping him as he'd look at the transparent blonde.

"Thanks." said the blonde with a sad smile on his face.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" said the slivered haired teen.

Roxas looked up at Riku.

"Ya I have to it's for my own good." said Roxas.

"Don't be so EMO!" said the brunette obviously trying to brighten up the mood.

"Let's meet at the dock tomorrow!" said Sora in a happy face. Riku looked at Sora.

"I'll ask Kairi and Namine if they want to come." said the brunette.

"That would be good." said the blonde.

"Why not now?" said the slivered haired teen with a questionably look.

"Roxas needs to get some stuff done, just wait a day Riku." Said the brunette giving Riku a look saying not to argue with him.

Then Roxas and the brunette walked away from Riku.

**A/N; So what do you think of my first fanfic? Review I'll give you ice cream cake too. There will be more chapters coming up soon.**


	2. Sunset

**A/N:I finally got my 2nd chapter here it took me awhile to figure out. I want to thank some of my friends for correcting some stuff on here for me, and I want to thank terra hotaru for showing me how to put my stoires and chapters on here! Thank you so much terra hotaru your the best. ^-^**

**AkuRokuDreamer: Yayyy I finally got my chapter up and I finally caught Roxas too. :D**

**Roxas: Okay I been tied up since the last chapter are you going to untie me now?**

**AkuRokuDreamer: N.O.!**

**Axel: Hey whats up guys?**

***Axel looks at Roxas and gets a evil smile***

**Axel: This is a perfect timeing to see Roxas got tied up by someone thats not me.**

**Roxas: Don't tell her that!!!!**

**AkuRokuDreamer: *evil smile***

**AkuRokuDreamer: What is that I hear? Tell me more Axel.**

**Axel:Okay I'll tell you more.**

**Roxas:God my privite life going down the drain.**

**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me they belong to Square Enix and Disney if they did I would put this fanfiction at the end of KH2**

**Chapter 2 _"Sunset"_**

Later that day Roxas and Sora decided to go to the dock to watch the sunset.

"So Roxas when are you going to get the stuff done?" said Sora as they were walking down the dock, they sat alongside each other starring at the slowly darkening horizon.

"Tomorrow when it's still fresh and new." said the blonde as he gazed at the blue water below, with equally blue, sad eyes.

"Ya that would be better." said the brunette while focusing on the setting sun.

There was absolute silence for what felt like forever.

"I…..I wish….he was here with me….looking at this beautiful sunset." said Roxas, his voice cracking and tears forming in his eyes.

Roxas then notice some Sea-Salt Ice Cream through his transparent body.

"Here cheer up." Said the brunette, he was giving off a warm smile, as he takes out another one that seems to come from nowhere.

"Thanks." said the blonde while he tastes the treat that's inside him.

"It's the only thing you can taste or feel, right?" said Sora as he looked at his Nobody.

"Ya..." said Roxas.

Ever since "He'd" died the only thing he can taste or feel is the treat that "He" and Roxas shared after a day battling Heartless where "He", Xion and himself sat atop Twilight Tower talking about their work that day.

"…..Roxas!"

I wonder if their looking down on me.

"ROXAS!!!!"

"Whoa!!" said Roxas, alarmed by the voices all-around screaming at him.

He realized that a redhead girl and a transparent blonde were yelling at him.

"Are you okay?" said the blonde who was Namine.

"Ya…" said Roxas, he hasn't realized that he was thinking.

"Geez that was the longest time I had to yell at someone" said Kairi as she looked at Sora. Sora felt shivers down his spine.

"How long was I thinking?" said Roxas.

"As long it takes to get a damn crying baby to sleep" said Sora as he ate the last of Roxas's Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"We won't ask you what you were thinking." said Namine in a kind smile.

Roxas looked at her knowing what she meant.

"Hey Kairi do you and Namine want to come with us tomorrow to see where "He'd" died?" said the brunette.

Lately everybody been saying "He" instead of "His" name, just to try not to make Roxas glummer then he is now.

"Sorry, Namine and me have something planned tomorrow." said Kairi.

Roxas knows the girls were making an alibi because they want him to have less people as possible when he goes, the girls were always thinking of his feelings.

"Roxas we better go to bed soon." said Sora as he stood up.

Roxas notice that the sun has already set.

"Ya I need to get things ready when we wake up tomorrow." said Roxas as he stood up too, and walked with Sora home.

The girls wave goodbye.

"Good luck Roxas." said Namine as she disappeared.

**A/N: so are you guys liking it so far? well I hope so. oh and by the way this chapter was never in the story in the first place I just add it to give the fanfic more chapters. review please!**


	3. Smile

**A/N: Hi there I think I did better on chapter 3 then the other 2 chapters. It took me the whole day to write this down at first Roxas was still in a sad mood but I decided to make him a little happier in this chapter. Oh and Happy AkuRoku Day 08/13/09!!!!!!!**

**Roxas: "So I'm not EMO in this chapter?"**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "I didn't say that you were EMO."**

**Roxas: "Oh ya look at the last 2 chapters."**

**Axel: "But I love it when my Roxy is sad, it makes me want love him more."**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "Oh ya thanks for telling me some dirty things last time Axel."**

**Axel:" No problem, I just want the world to know how much I love him."**

**Roxas: "You really do love me Axel?"**

**Axel: "Yep!"**

***Axel cuddles Roxas in his arms***

**AkuRokuDreamer: "Ohhh great picture for Photobucket."**

***AkuRokuDreamer grabs the camera***

**A/N: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me; it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 3:**_**"Smile"**_

The next day Roxas walked out of a flower shop. Yawning as he'd walked towards the dock where the ferry was waiting. Sora right behind him trying to put his wallet in his front pocket, in his left arm he purchase what looks like a bundle of red, yellow and black roses.

It was a sunny day; the sunshine was so bright you could barely see Roxas's transparent body. Unknown to Roxas, Sora struggled to catch up with him.

People were giving off stares to Roxas as he and Sora walked to the ferry. Roxas didn't notice them; his mind was occupied elsewhere as he hums in a happy-go-lucky face. Roxas and Sora talked during the whole ride to the tiny island.

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" said the blonde in an innocence voice.

"You been in a perky mood all day, why is that?"

Roxas didn't respond to Sora's question he'd just gave Sora a look to reassure that nothing wrong. Immediately after the ferry got to the dock both teens jumped off the boat.

"Hey you guys are late!"

The teens looked at the dock on the other side of the beach. There stood Riku who was already impatiently tired of waiting for them any longer.

"What are you guys waiting for? The portal's is already ready." said the slivered haired teen.

Roxas saw the fimialar portal waiting for them. For a second Roxas was sure he saw a glimpse of red go through the portal. He decided to remove it from his mind. Roxas started running towards it.

"Hey Sora who ever gets there last has to sing "If you were Gay" out in public!"

Roxas already had a head start as he funs towards Riku.

"There's no way I'm going to let you win!!" yelled Sora, as he'd dropped the flowers.

Roxas had the upper-hand at first but Sora reacted faster then, Roxas thought by running super fast. Sora wasn't on the school's track team for nothing. The boys were laughing until unexpectedly Roxas got there first.

"AHHHH!"

"Whaa!"

*Thud*

Roxas heard yells as he turned around, he surveyed what was in front of him. It seems that Sora ran too fast that he tumbled down on Riku, and now they were both in VERY inmated positions. Sora was on top of Riku and looked like he was about to make-out with his best friend as he'd pinned him down.

Roxas tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold it any longer he'd released a huge laugher. Roxas fell down on the ground kicking the sand; Sora and Riku were unable to move. They were uncertain if they made a slightest mistake they would fall down on each other again and who knows what might happen.

"Okay that was WAY better then that song!" said Roxas as he got up from the ground.

Roxas pulled himself together and stopped laughing. Sora and Riku steadily got up without bumping into each other. They both blush bright red, Sora looked at Roxas's face.

"What?" said Roxas; he was still laughing a little.

Sora step back a little, raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just you hadn't laughed like this much in a long time, plus it's not a fake laugh."

"Ya I guess I hadn't." Roxas chuckled.

"Are we going or not? Because I'm tired of waiting." said the blushing Riku looking to the right.

Sora grab the flowers that were somehow unharmed, as Roxas walked in first then Sora and finally Riku as the portal wraps behind them.

**A/N: So what did you think of the Sora/Riku scene hmmm? I like, it pretty good, if you think Riku should be the one on top. I got something to tell you I had to put Sora on top because he was the one who was running 100 M.P.H. not Riku. Oh the red rose means love the yellow rose friendship and the black rose means goodbye. 2 more chapters to go until chapter 5 witch that you are going to love. P.S. pretty, pretty please review this fanfic I'll give you 20 cookies. ^^ Have a fun AkuRoku Day**


	4. White Tears

**A/N: Its been a few weeks since I updated anything so now you think I'm going to make up something lame for not updating soon enough but I'm going to tell you anyway. I was doing homework, getting my Roxaswig done which is fucken awesome for my first time, and been to busy to even try updating things. I think this chapter is not that very good but I'm hoping to change that soon. Anyway here's the 4 chapter I hope you enjoy it, and I'll give you cookies if you review.**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "I'm planning 2 be u for Halloween Roxas" *heehee***

**Roxas: "I can tell your planning something evil."**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "Maybe."**

**Roxas: "Tell me now."**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "Well I'm going 2 have a Yaoi Pattle with me the whole night." *heehee***

**Roxas: "U got something else plan tell me."**

**AkuRokuDReamer: "Well......."**

**A/N: Kingdom Heartsdoes not belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Chapter 4 _"White Tears"_**

As the three teens emerged from the Dark Corridor. They looked around the whole area that was so vast that it didn't seem to end. Riku spoke as the Dark Corridor vanish behind him.

"How long until we get there, Roxas?"

Roxas turns around to face Riku.

"About a hour or two at most."

"THEN LETS GET WALKING!!!!!" yelled Sora as he jumped up and down with a bright smile on his face.

Roxas nodded his head, knowing what might happen, at the same time uncertain if he's still prepare for it, or if he's going to survive after he gets there. They started walking forward towards their destination.

They wandered for what seemed like over an hour, with many things going on in their minds. The one who has the most concerns was Sora, the usually bright and hyperactive teen. Ever since Roxas merge with him, Roxas became more emotional. He's worried that Roxas might have a break-down at anytime.

Roxas stopped where he was standing, Sora and Riku stopped behind him.

"Here....." said Roxas.

Roxas looks down at the ground, the blond saw his Somebody put the flowers down right in front of him. He didn't even tell Sora to put them down. It was strange, sometimes Sora would know what Roxas was feeling.

Roxas stood there for what felt like forever in the dark slience. Suddenly his knees gave in as if it felt like ten tons of pressure. He started crying, his eyes emitted streams of tears as they came out.

"......Axel......" said Roxas as he wept for the redhead, his cries grew louder.

"W-Why did you sacrificed yourself to save Sora and me?!!! Why did you leave me behind?!!! Without you I feel all alone is this cold world!!!!!!!!"

"IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" as he cries and yells at the top of his lungs and the tears came bursting out.

Roxas started to shake violently as his cries grew even more louder. It was Sora's worst nightmare, Roxas was breaking down right in front of him. Sora wanted to comfort his Nobody, he looks down at Roxas who's crying in deep sadness. He reaches out his hand to touch Roxas's shaking body and try to comfort him, but his hand went right through the blond's transparent body.

Sora removed his hand from Roxas, watching as he breaks down. It was unbearable to see him like this, he was sad that he's unable to help Roxas. With tears in his eyes, Riku notices Sora and then walked over and held the brunette close to him as he cried in his arms.

As Roxas cried, he remembered over a year ago,the last time Axel and him talked.

_"Lets meet again in the next life."_

"There you go again crying for no reason." said a familiar voice.

The teens looked around, but there was no one besides them.

"Axel is that you?" Roxas stood up looking around.

"Whats with the long face?"

"Its nothing." Roxas said, as he started to wipe away his tears.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home, got it memorized?"

"Really?"

"Ya, everyone is waiting for you including Xion. All you have to do is take my hand."

"Where are you?" Roxas looks around.

"Right here!"

Out of nowhere shines a light so bright its overwhelming, then there a figure stood. The person was no other then Axel himself. Roxas can't believe that Axel was standing right in front of him.

Roxas looks at him,he missed him so much. He looks at Axel, those emerald eyes, bright flaming red hair, and tattoos that looked like tears. Roxas missed all of those things so much.

"Come."

Axel held out his hand. Roxas took his hand and suddenly Roxas was no longer transparent. He was a solid body again! Just then Axel pulled Roxas into a gentle hug. Roxas looked at his Somebody and the slivered haired teen with a warm smile on his face.

"Well...I'm going."

Roxas looked at them, Sora and Riku looked at each other and smiled back.

"Take care Roxas!!!!! See ya!!!!" said Sora smiling for his Nobody's happiness.

"Hey Axel, tell the others I can't wait to beat them up again!!" yelled Riku

"Will do!!!!" as Axel took Roxas into the light, Sora and Riku smiled as the other two proceed into the light as it closes.

**Roxas: "Tell me what your planning!"**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "Okay I'll tell you."**

**Roxas: "About time."**

**AkuRoku:"Well I'm hoping to hang out with my friend(a guy) and he's going to coplay Sora. soooo I'm going to ask him to do Yaoi with me SoraxRoxas style."**

**Roxas: "WHAT!!!!" 0-0**

**Axel: : "Did I hear SoraxRoxas Yaoi?" XD**

**Roxas: "Not you too Axel!"**

**Twix: "Mew."**

**Axel: "Awww a kitty."**

**Roxas: "I hate that cat, it likes to bite me."**

**AkuRokuDreamer: "Hey she only bites people when she's hungry."**

**Twix: "Mew." =^-^=**

**A/N:Yes I have a kitty name Twix, my bro named her that because she looks like that damn candy bar Twix, dark coco and carmel fur. I can't wait till Halloween, when I go to school on the 30th(it'll be a Friday) when I have my Roxas wig on I'm going to scram out of nowhere in the hallway where there is too many damn people getting to class "I JUST LOST THE GAME",(sorry I made you lose the game)people are going to kill me but good thing I'll have my wig on no one will ever know who I was besides my friends. Oh and I'm planning to dye my hair dark blue this weekend one that will last for a month. Only one more chapter until the cute sweet ending. Review and I'll give you cookies.**


End file.
